FIG. 10 is a sectional view of conventional module 1. Module 1 includes circuit board 3 and electronic components 9 mounted onto upper surface 5 of circuit board 3 with cream solder 7. Metal cover 11 is placed to cover electronic components 9. Legs 15 provided at sides of cover 11 are connected to notches 17 provided in the rim of circuit board 3 with cream solder. Connection terminals 21 are formed on lower surface 19 of circuit board 3 for connection to a mother board.
Conventional module 1 includes electronic components 9 mounted only on a single surface of the board, hence causing the circuit board to have a large area. Module 1 accordingly occupies a large area of the mother board upon being mounted onto the mother board.